1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known flat display apparatuses such as a display apparatus using an electron-emitting device (electron beam display apparatus), a liquid crystal display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, an organic EL display apparatus, and the like. These types of the image display apparatuses have a display panel (matrix panel), to which a lot of display devices are provided in a matrix pattern, and a drive circuit for driving the display devices. In general, a modulation signal (modulated pulse), which is modulated according to an image signal, is supplied to a display device to be driven. A pulse width modulation, an amplitude modulation, and the like are known as a modulation system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-173159 discloses a modulation system using the pulse width modulation and the amplitude modulation in combination. Further, the document discloses a modulation circuit in which a pulse waveform rises and falls stepwise.